


Woven in Blood

by youbrokethedog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbrokethedog/pseuds/youbrokethedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Equius tried to fight back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven in Blood

Gamzee stands over the kneeling blueblood, his teeth bared in a maniacal grin. His body has begun to extend towards Equius, hands outstretched like talons, saliva dripping from his lips and carving rivers through the blood spattered across his face.

But Equius is surging forward, all of his strength focused into this leap. His digits spread, shaking for an instant with exertion, and as his palms meet their target, his fingers lock into place.

His hands are firmly fastened around the bases of Gamzee's horns, and for an instant they are still.

Then he begins to pull.

Gamzee lets out an animal scream, as pressure explodes in his skull. Within an instant the pain is gone, as Equius relaxes his grip.

"I could keep pulling," the blueblood growls. "I could pull them. Until they just tear out. It would leave quite a sizeable hole."

Gamzee whines softly, deep in his throat.

"But I'm not going to." For an instant, a tip of a tongue peeks out from between those shattered teeth, moistening blue-tinted lips, and then recedes. "I will stop. Because you will stop."

The highblood stretches his jaw in a ghastly laugh, and he digs his nails deep into the arrow hole in Equius's knee. "How are you gonna stop me, motherfucker?"

For a moment, Equius is blinded by pain - just for a moment. Then, without thinking, he leans forward and runs his tongue up along Gamzee's horn, breathing out slowly against the damp trail he leaves.

Sudden stillness. Neither troll moves. Their muscles quiver, tense and tired. Gamzee's nook twinges with an aching sort of pleasure, and he huffs in realization at the sensation flooding his body. His fingers relax, the nails slipping out of the wound in the blueblood's leg.

Equius fastens his lips around one of those long, waving horns, sucking gently, his tongue lashing against the smooth surface. His mouth makes lewd smacking sounds, underscored by Gamzee's soft groans.

The highblood finds himself suddenly supported by a pair of strong arms, leaning back against a broad, firm chest. His body stretches lazily and he leans back into the gentle pressure of that tongue. His lips part, and he hisses, as the blueblood finds the tip of his horn and slips his mouth down over it. 

"Ahh--" Gamzee reaches up and curls the bony fingers of one hand around Equius's neck, pulling him closer. His bulge has extended fully, though he resists stroking himself - he cannot bear to tear even a sliver of his attention away from the top of his head.

As the fear recedes from his body, Equius has begun to push his hips insistently against Gamzee's back. He grinds his bulge against the highblood's spine, his fingers tracing gentle patterns against blood-spattered skin. He slips his hands through the neck of Gamzee's shirt and gently scores his flesh with chipped, torn nails. He does not neglect those horns, even for an instant; he switches between them, running kisses lovingly up their length, sucking the tips, licking sloppily up and down, even nipping at the bases.

The highblood's body moves erratically. When he feels that perfect mouth fastened around the tip of one horn, he begins to tilt his head back and forth, thrusting against Equius's lips. Equius reciprocates by wrapping his hands around those thoroughly-lubricated horns and stroking rapidly.

Gamzee makes an otherworldly noise, halfway between a screech and a growl, and Equius scrambles over to straddle his body, mashing his lips against the highblood's. Their tongues grapple as Equius jacks his hands faster. Every so often he nips at Gamzee's lower lip, or nudges his face against his throat and leaves bitemarks, but he always returns faithfully to his lips, his lower body gyrating in search of a new level of pleasure.

He has seated himself semi-accidentally in such a way as to stimulate the highblood's aching bulge with every move of his hips.

With one last, desperate groan, Gamzee stiffens and his bulge begins to twitch. The blueblood allows his hands to drift back to the bases of Gamzee's horns, but continues to swirl his fingers around them, drawing out those last few moments of pleasure.

Equius achieves climax quietly, unobtrusively, allowing himself only the faintest whimper. His nook aches for the highblood, but he will not beg for attention. He must be satisfied with what he has been given.

Their ragged breathing slows. Gamzee's eyes have returned to their normal half-lidded state. His smile has once again become dopey, his speech slurred and slow. He speaks, but Equius can only make out a few words - among them, "motherfucker" - and he does not bother to ask for clarification.

The highblood's eyes drift shut. His body relaxes. Equius releases his grip on those magnificent horns, presses a soft kiss to Gamzee's forehead, and stands, stifling a moan as his bulge recedes back into his body.

The pain in his knee is bearable for now.

As he stands over the body of the highblood, it occurs to him that it would be easy - almost too easy - to kill him now, as he sleeps. It would be so simple to ensure the safety of his friends.

But it would not be fair.

It takes an extreme amount of willpower to move. He forces himself to turn away from Gamzee and kneels, snapping the arrow in preparation to pull each half out of his knee.

It is then that he feels the bowstring loop and tighten around his neck, and the highblood's breath tickles his ear as he whispers words that chill Equius to the bone.

"Thanks for the fun, motherfucker. But I'm not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> and boom goes the dynamite.
> 
> crossposted at lemonyficlets.tumblr.com


End file.
